cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stinky
|enemies = Matthew (formerly), Charles (formerly), Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie|likes = Monica, singing, working out, Robert's helpfulness, Matthew's kindness, respect, waltzing|dislikes = Robert Wooten (formerly), Matthew (formerly), Jack Cat's betrayal, separation from his family, being framed|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Stench|fate = Finally reunited with his family and reconciles with Matthew and the gang|inspiration = Brad Paisely}}'''Stinky '''is a (former) antagonist in the Black Lion franchise. He's one of Jack Cat's vicious minions who held a seething hatred of Robert Wooten for not helping him get out of jail when he was on trial. He sought to kill his youngest son, Matthew but eventually defected from Jack Cat after the latter repaired his future and reunited him with his loving family. Afterwards, he reconciled with both Robert and Matthew and became their best friends. Background Stinky had a great life. He had a wonderful wife and 10 wonderful children. He loved his family and his life very much. He knew that nothing could separate him from his family. Sadly, all of that changed when Stinky was falsely convicted for 20 years in prison for illegally skunking a dog. Stinky said he had nothing to do with his but the judge didn't believe him, so he hired a defense attorney, to get him off the case. He hired Robert Wooten to get him off this case, so he can return home with his wife and kids. Robert said that he'll do the best he can. In court, Robert was doing a great job of defending Stinky with photographic and legal evidence. Just as the judge was about to dismiss the case and drop all charges, the skunk who truly framed Stinky for his crime, mentioned that Stinky has a history of skunking people and that skunk had never done that before. Robert didn't know what to say since Stinky didn't mention that to him. Stinky was then put in jail for his false crime and he then vowed revenge on the Wooten family for his arrest. Since Robert and Giselle died, Stinky just had to kill Matthew, Charles and the Wooten Gang and his revenge will be complete. Jack Cat hired him as one of his minions and he became one of Matthew's most dangerous enemies. Personality Stinky used to be a kind, fun-loving and laid-back skunk who loved his family very much. He had everything until he was falsely convicted of a crime, he didn't commit. He hired Robert Wooten to help him get out of the courtroom, so he can be reunited with his family. Robert said that he'll do his best but after he lost the case, Stinky was placed in jail for 20 years and ever since his conviction, he vowed revenge on the Wooten family. As a result of his arrest and Robert's failed attempt to get him off the case caused Stinky to become cold, ruthless, abusive and extremely angry. Inside, he didn't really want to hurt innocent people, he just wanted to be reunited with his wife and kids. Stinky is just angry, vengeful, cold, sadistic and abusive. His primary goal to kill Matthew and Charles who are the sons of Robert Wooten who was his arch-enemy. Stinky didn't show any kindness or love towards anyone. He does although show a bit of sympathy for Jackie since they both share one thing in common. They both want to be with their family. So, Jackie was Stinky's only true friend while he was working with Jack Cat. Along with Jackie, Stinky didn't want to kill Matthew and his friends and then take over the world anymore. He just wanted to be reunited with his wife and kids. He didn't want to help Jack Cat with his evil and selfish schemes anymore. He and Jackie had the bravery and courage to stand up to Jack Cat but that got him killed. Luckily, Matthew was able to bring them back to life and that's when Stinky decided to abandon Jack Cat and his other minions. Stinky then became depressed since he couldn't see his wife or kids anymore but thanks to Matthew, he's able to stay with his wife and kids again. Stinky is now kind, fun-loving, musical, laid-back and cares more for his friends and family than he was before. Physical appearance Stinky is a black skunk with a white stripe of hair on his body, hence his name. He wears a purple dress and khaki pants. He is fairly muscular and handsome. Just like a regular skunk, he uses his stench as a weapon. Appearances Turn Back Time In this latest episode, this is when Stinky and Jackie both had a change of heart even before his former boss, Jack Cat attempted to murder them when they finally stood up to him and his minions. Stinky reluctantly helped Jack Cat with his evil plans along with Jackie. After kidnapping Future Matthew and forcing him to repair the invention, that Jack Cat was planning to use to pass off as his own, ruin Matthew's future and then rule the world as it's supreme ruler, Stinky started to feel deep regret and remorse. Stinky wanted to be reunited with his wife and kids and trying to kill Matthew and the Wooten Gang and then take over the world is no good for him or his friend, Jackie. He didn't have the courage to stand up to his former boss, Jack Cat. After Future Matthew was rescued and the invention was retrieved, that's when Jack Cat decided to take the invention by force and then continued with the rest of his evil plan. After succeeding in the second part of his evil plan, it was revealed that Jack Cat murdered Stinky and Jackie when they finally stood up to Jack Cat. Matthew and his friends traveled back to the time just before Jack Cat could sign the contract and have the opportunity to kill Stinky and Jackie. Matthew revealed Jack Cat's true nature to Stinky and Jackie which made them feel shocked and betrayed. After defeating Jack Cat and his minions, Stinky and Jackie were saved from being killed. He and Jackie traveled back to the future and since they both had no where to stay, Future Matthew decided to adopt Stinky and Jackie but before, he could ask them, they were gone. The only thing that was left an apology note to tell Matthew and his friends that how sorry they are for their cruel and barbaric behavior over the past years. They were hoping that Matthew and his friends would forgive them and they did. To show them that Matthew and his friends accepted their apology, Matthew traveled back to the time when Stinky was falsely convicted and he had no legal evidence to free him and Matthew showed up (in disguise) and gave the judge evidence that Stinky is innocent. When Stinky was pleaded innocent, he was free to go and he started a liking to Robert Wooten. It was revealed that Stinky and Jackie stowaway in the time machine to thank them for restoring his hopes. He and Jackie gave Matthew to show him, how thankful they are. Stinky is last seen at Matthew's time machine along with his wife, Monica and his children. The Black Lion Stinky served as a tertiary or supporting antagonist in the first seasons of the cartoon series but in the current seasons, he serves as a supporting/major character in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Musicians Category:Skunks Category:Villains Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Forest animals Category:Henchmen Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Parents Category:Those brought back to life Category:Wooten Villains Category:Thieves Category:Reformed characters Category:American characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Tritagonists Category:Mustelidaes Category:Time travelers